


Glue and The Flowerpots

by Karinrumi



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Boys In Love, KawaBoruWeek2020-Day 7, M/M, Oneshot, Other, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinrumi/pseuds/Karinrumi
Summary: KawaBoru Week Day 7 - Free DayPrompt from Day 1 - Pranks/GlueKawaki wants to prank Boruto, as payback for all the pranks he pulled on him before.𝒞𝑜𝓂𝓅𝓁𝑒𝓉𝑒𝒹 ☑
Relationships: Kawaki/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Glue and The Flowerpots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TyyTyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyyTyy/gifts).



Being taken under the wings of Boruto's family, Kawaki's life was much more colourful and brighter than before. Not to mention - the prank wars. Every year that little brat Boruto messed with him too many times to count, at least his younger sister Himawari was more merciful towards him.

Glued chairs, smell bombs, slimes in his sandwich, to say the least Kawaki had enough of walking into the set of masterfully crafted traps by Boruto. This year, the great Uzumaki Pranksters Day will go in the opposite direction, he swears on his honour to fool others, instead of getting fooled!

He didn't intend to be gentle either, it was all-go-out, or you lose that battle. 

However, there was only one problem. Kawaki never pranked anyone in his life, so he needed call, someone, for help to do it successfully. Being the known lone wolf amongst the villagers made the begging others for help very awkward. 

The only trusted accomplices could be the ones that got totally played by Boruto during those days. That left him with minimal options of candidates. Himawari, Sarada, or the Seventh Hokage. Three of them always were his comrades during the past two years prank wars happened. 

Amongst all three of them, he was the most comfortable in the company of Himawari. His little sis was the least likely candidate to cooperate with Boruto when he asks her for the help before others can. 

⭐⭐⭐

One day, before the official prank wars started, Kawaki went out to buy the big package of glue. He never forgot to always have it, after he broke that flower vase two years ago. The landscape of the village was very vivid, and he was grateful to receive the second chance for a better life. It's all thanks to the Seventh Hokage. 

Well, that brat Boruto destroyed the feelings of gratitude he had, though. Stupid prank wars. 

The only thing on his to-do list was talking things through with Hima. Kawaki didn't want for her to fall for the prank meant for Boruto. That little girl could totally destroy you when angered. 

During the causal dinner, in the Uzumaki household dining room, Kawaki observed how Boruto puts some slime on one of the chairs. The blond wasn't playing around, eh?! He prepared already his pranks, didn't he? 

_That little bastard._

Mrs Hinata whispered something to Mr Naruto ear, while Himawari was eating and singing the happy tune from the latest advert of ninja tech playing on the TV. Nobody noticed the slime trap Boruto put not too long ago. Well, he was an exception, since he paid more attention to the blond in comparison to the last year.

"Hima, can we talk in my room?" he said, putting his plan into motion. 

"Eh? Sure! We can go now. Is it something important, or did you already got a crush?!" She tilted her head and got out from her seat

Kawaki got up, slowly following Himawari to her room. He just hoped that his thoughts about the small conquest in pranking Boruto with the little angel, ends up being worth the effort put into it. 

Himawari's room was very princess-like, just decorated with sunflowers at every possible corner he paid attention too, but her aesthetic sense wasn't his concern.

"Do you know what happens tomorrow?" he questioned, closing the door leading to Hima's room. 

"Hm... Oh! The prank wars, I forgot about them. Ugh, big bro always plays dirty during them," she complained. 

"I know, I want your help to prank him this year instead. As the sweet payback for the last year." 

Her words and reaction made him believe she will agree to the idea, it didn't stop his tick of putting his hands in the pockets of his pants. The anticipation was killing him. 

"I am in, but isn't it a little bit late to request for help? Do you even have the things you need to prank him?" 

Hima spun around and took one of her flowers pot, giving it to him. Kawaki raised his eyebrow.

"It's never too late to ask for help. The little shit is getting on my nerves tissues with that pranks." He scratched the tip of his nose. 

Honestly... Thinking about that gremlin - Boruto Uzumaki got him into the bad mood. 

"You carry the glue packages every day with you, right? Let's use it on this flowerpot," her smile at this moment looked scarier than the smile of the devil himself. 

⭐⭐⭐

The time has come! Kawaki prepared the devious prank with Hima, now anticipating the reaction of Boruto.

Was the prank successful, or not?! 

Kawaki walked in the circles wondering about his reaction. One, two, three steps... Where the hell is Boruto wandering off to?! Argh, so annoying.   
He considered hitting the greyish walls in the dining room until Boruto walked in with the flower pot glued to his butt. 

Boruto desperately tried to remove it off, but the glue Kawaki used was the top quality glue he always purchased from Sumire. The super-duper ninja-tech glue, it was an ordeal to remove it when you used it to stick on something or someone for that matter.

"Pff! Look at ya with a terrified face, little punk! It's not so funny when you're the one that pranked, is it?" 

Boruto looked like he was trying to retort something, but trying to remove the flowerpot stuck to his favourite jeans averted his attention from him. 

God. 

The fool should take off his jeans instead. 

"That's not funny, Kawaki! It's my favourite set of clothes," cried out Boruto, while doing the strange mid-air jumps in an attempt to rid of the pot that loved his ass.

"Just take them off and promise not to prank me anymore."

"Alright, alright, I promise you! Are you happy now?!" Boruto closed the distance between them, still helplessly jumping around. 

"Yea. C'mon here, I'll help you out."

Kawaki unzipped Boruto's pants to take them off, during that moment he heard the click of opening the door. 

The one that walked in was Himawari. Oh, no. Both of them will never live it down, won't they?!

"Mom, dad! Kawaki made big bro a stripper!" she shouted and that day from now on was called 'The Day of Kawaki making Boruto the more skilled dancer by use of glue and the flowerpot." 

Luckily, nobody believed Hima's story of Kawaki, making Boruto a stripper. In this case, he would be kicked out from home a long time ago. 

Oh, but Boruto stopped to prank people after these meaningful events. Did he blush near him more too? Probably because of the prank with glue and the flowerpot. Well, it was just another causal week in Uzumaki household. Nothing less, nothing more.

His future relationship with Boruto maybe will change too? Kawaki didn't know, but he was glad the glue was useful for something in the end. 


End file.
